Something That's For Us
by TSLODrawks
Summary: It's prom night and everyone's counting down the days!
1. Chapter 1 Six More Days

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I'm actually starting my fourth story without completing my third. But please, forgive me. (._.)**

**I was watching random videos of Suite Life and I spotted a trailer of a movie. I really loved the trailer but I didn't watch the movie. **

**Anyways, I got an idea from that trailer to write this story. **

**My story is about Prom Night. Prom Night... I know, lovely. **

**After four years of high school, we would finally have something that's for us. Just for us, seniors. **

**After being a Freshman, Sophomore and a Junior, we're finally going to be a Senior, completing our last year of High School. And heading off for college. **

**I totally agree with what they said in the trailer. _'Graduation is for the parents, but prom is really just for us'. _**

**_'Who we were for four years of high school, doesn't matter.'_ It's who you're gonna be. **

**Like Bailey said, 'What's sad is a modern woman waiting to be asked. Look, senior prom is a magical night you'll remember forever.' **

**Yes, prom is a magical night we'll remember forever. And it's just... just for us. After four years of high school. **

**So, more about this story... wow, I've already been talking for like half a page and I'm not even talking about my story line yet.. sorry!**

**Basically, this story is about Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maya, Woody, Addison, Miss Tutweiller and Mr Moseby's prom. **

**What is this diferent from the episode of Prom Night in The Suite Life On Deck?**

**Well, Mr Moseby's not going to get sent to the 'stratosphere' (whatever that is) for sure!**

**Bailey's not going to care whether she wins Prom Queen as she's too busy freaking out because seniors are going to have their prom on the sky deck. **

**She doesn't want to make a fool of herself in front of everybody on the ship. (Neither do I when it's time for my prom!) **

**And she's like, trying to find the perfect dress to wear for prom. **

**Cody finds out that Bailey doesn't feel comfortable with having prom on the sky deck and everything...**

**Zack and Maya were planning for a picture perfect prom. **

**Woody, like in the episode, was trying to get Addison to go to prom with him. **

**Miss Tutweiller and Mr Moseby's relationship was going great but Mr Moseby did not want to go to high school prom with Miss T. as 'it's childish'. **

**Miss Tutweiller tries to convince Mr Moseby to go to high school prom with her but.. will she succeed?**

**Let's find out! Read on! **

SIX MORE DAYS

Bailey's Point Of View

'Now, as you all know, we'll be having our prom next Friday-'

'Yay! Prom! Prom! Prom!' London cut Miss Tutweiller off in the middle of her sentence, threw her hands up in the air and skipped out of the classroom.

'As I was saying, prom will be held next Friday. You girls have another six days to find a dress to cram yourselves into and guys, you have six days to get someone to go with you!'

Exactly. Six more days to find the perfect dress to wear to prom in front of the entire student body of Seven Seas High. That's only... one hundred and forty-four hours!

I know, me - Bailey Pickett - shouldn't be freaking out about something stupid like prom, but this is the first prom that I won't be going with Moose.

I'm going with Cody. Cody.

It's not the kind of prom we have back at Kettlecorn. No, there aren't going to be sheep, mooing cows and pigs sloshing around in mud.

This prom was going to be on a cruise ship. On the sky deck. We, seniors, were going to be dancing around in front of hundreds - okay, maybe not hundreds - of people.

If only prom was private. Just for us.

'After all, prom is the one day a year I get to dress up and look pretty and pretend that my life is still full of promise and opportunity!' Miss Tutweiller exclaimed.

'Right...' we answered. If London hadn't skipped out of the class, she sure would have added some comment about Miss Tutweiller and all her cats or badger claws.


	2. Chapter 2 Five More Days

FIVE MORE DAYS

Cody's Point Of View

'Hey, Bailey!' I called out to Bailey at the juice bar with Zack. 'I've got our two tickets to prom! I'm so excited.'

'You are? Have you picked out your dress yet?' Zack asked, sarcastically.

'I will not apologize for looking forward to prom.'

'Prom is just another lame event made up by girls to make guys spend money and dress up in monkey suits,' Zack lamented.

'I just hope they would change to venue of prom. I love prom, I enjoyed prom back at the farm, but...' Bailey drifted off.

'Why?' I asked.

'It's... it's nothing...' She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Maya's Point Of View

'Zack, sweetie! I'm so excited for prom!' I said, rushing into the juice bar.

'I was just saying the exact same thing to Cody!' he said.

I saw Cody and Bailey rolling their eyes. I laughed.

'Right, Zack. So, what have you guys got planned?' I asked, changing the subject.

'I'm gonna find myself a dress for prom. It has got to be perfect,' Bailey said.

'Yeah, me too! Want to go to the boutique?' I suggested.

'Sure!'

We made our way to the boutique and saw London there.

'Hey, London!' Bailey and I said at the same time.

'Hey!' she replied. 'Looking for a dress?'

'Yeah,' Bailey said, looking around. 'It's gotta be-'

'Perfect!' London and I shouted at once.

I looked at London and we started laughing.

'She's been telling that since yesterday,' London said.

'I just want to have fun,' I said, wondering why both Bailey and London were freaking out because of some dance.

'And I just wanna look pretty!' London said, picking up a pink dress with sequins.

After what seemed like a century, we found our dresses. Our _perfect_ dresses.

I settled on a simple purple dress that touched the floor. It seemed perfect. Well, perfect enough for me to pay a rental of two hundred dollars.

London picked a fluffy pink dress that fit her perfectly. She loved and couldn't stop dancing around in it.

Bailey finally found a dress good enough for her picture perfect prom night.

It was pink and had a big ribbon on the front. It swept the floor as she walked.

'So, how do I look? Be honest, please,' she said, turning around.

Wow. At that split second, I felt almost jealous. But I remembered that she's the nerd of the class.

'It's beautiful, girl!' I said, giving her a hug. 'Now, can we go?'

'No!' London cried. 'I wanna try on more dresses, Maya! You need to be here to tell me how beautiful I look!'

'Bailey can do that!' I said, making my way to the door.

'Hey! Maya!' Bailey called out.

There was a sense of victory in me as I had managed to escape the clutches of London.

I skipped all the way back to my cabin.

Cody's Point Of View

'I'm going to be dejaying prom, Cody!' Zack exclaimed excitedly.

'You dejay everything, Zack. Why are you excited?'

'Because,' he said, like I was an idiot. 'I'll get to choose the songs!'

'And...? I'll suppose there's more to choosing songs.'

'Yes, there is more. I'm going to play every single one of Maya's favorite songs. She'll be over the moon.'

My eyes lit up.

'Right, Zack. You're a genius!' I said in my most friendly voice.

'You want me to play a song for Bailey and you, don't you?' he asked, knowing the obvious.

'Like I had said, you're a genius!'

**Author's Note**

**I added some parts from the episode of Prom Night here as I wanted it to actually feel like Suite Life On Deck, not just a simple story with characters from the show. **

**(Hope you guys aren't irritated with my notes! So sorry! (._.) I apologize.)**

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far. **

**So... Maya just wants to have fun at prom, London just wants to look pretty and Bailey wants a perfect night. **

**It's a little different from the original episode... as I have a different story line. This is not the episode copied into words. **

**It's my original story and you'll find out if you read on! (*o*)**

**Once again, thanks for reading my fourth story. **

**Leave reviews! **

**~TSLODrawks**


	3. Chapter 3 Four More Days

FOUR MORE DAYS

Bailey's Point Of View

Everybody's counting down to prom. So was I.

But, for a different reason.

96 more hours to prom.

I flipped open my notebook and wrote "PROM" across the top.

_1) perfect dress - check!_

_2) hair and nails_

_3) make sure that I do not make a fool of myself... _

The list goes on, the more numbers on the page, the more anxious I get...

Zack's Point Of View

'So... great, I've got about twenty songs on my playlist!' I exclaimed.

'What? Are they _all_ Maya's favorites?' Cody asked, trying on his twenty-sixth tuxedo.

'Yep.'

'You asked her for it? It'd be too obvious, Zack,' he exclaimed, like I was an idiot.

'Yes, but not exactly,' I answered, slamming a book with glitter on the edges with purple flowers crammed onto the cover. 'Her diary told me.'

He smirked at that. 'Girls lie on that stuff, "oh, he doesn't even know I exist!" and "oh, I swear he was staring in my direction in class today!".' he said, imitating some girlish accent.

'Haha, but she's not like the others.'

'Hahaha, remember the incident with the sardine sorbet?' he asked, trying on a bow tie.

I smiled at the memory. Sardine sorbet. Cody sent single's cruise survey, Bailey did, to himself. She had lied on to survey, but Cody took it for real.

'Uh-huh, but like I said, Maya's not like the rest,' I insisted.

'Sure, that's what I thought about Bailey.'

'Whatever.'

Cody's Point Of View

Urgh, can't he even think of any other word other than 'whatever'?

I grabbed my twenty-eighth tuxedo and swung the bathroom door open.

'Hey, Codster, I'm taking one of your tuxs,' Zack yelled and before I could answer, I heard the cabin door open and close. He's gone.

Put a bow tie on a pig, it's still a pig.

_"I just hope they would change to venue of prom. I love prom, I enjoyed prom back at the farm, but..." _Tucking my shirt into my trousers, I thought of what Bailey said and wondered what she meant.

The venue. She loves proms, yes. She enjoyed prom back in Kettlecorn but... but what?

Kettlecorn... Kettlecorn... the Picketts... Moose... Moose!

He can't be the reason she's upset, can he?

But wait, venue, venue, venue.

_"I just hope they would change the venue of prom..."_ The venue?


	4. Chapter 4 Three More Days

THREE MORE DAYS

Miss Tutweiller's Point Of View

'Come on, Marion, it'd be fun!' I whined.

'Prom is childish, Emma. Those stuff are for kids, we're grown-ups, we don't do prom!'

'But I've my dress picked out, Marion,' I whined again.

We were on the sky deck. I slashed the letter "F" on Zack's book report on "War and Peace".

'You didn't read it, Emma,' Marion pointed out.

'Fine.' I took a glance at the page. Baloney bookmark. Pizza stain. And what's that little green blob?

'Are those boogers?' Marion asked, pointing to it.

'Ahh!' I screamed, tossing it behind me. I heard a splash. Oops.

Marion looked at me, apparently shocked.

'What?' I asked. 'I'll just tell him that my cats ate it.'

'You mean dogs?'

'No. Cats,' I answered.

Woody's Point Of View

I lay face down on my pillow. Cody was still over in Zack's room trying on his tux.

How am I going to do it? How? Think, Woodchuck, think!

'Hey, Woodster, wanna go up to the skydeck to grab a super-cheesy sandwhich?' Zack barged into my cabin.

'No thanks, I'm already full of embarrassment and regret,' I responded, drenching my curls in tears.

'Sounds like Cody's territory, too bad he's not here. Waddup?'

'About Addison.'

'Ulk, woman problems. I'm off!' he said, making his way to the door.

He's no help anyway.

I got up dragged my ragged body to my table.

Picking up a pencil and a piece of paper from the Cody's drawer, I started writing.

_"Hey Addison, it's Woody. Well, I was just wondering if... if... you're going to prom...if you were, you know, it would great, 'cause I, well...I was hoping you would want to...you know, um, go... to... um, prom... with me? But of course, if you're already going with someone else, it's fine, totally fine, perfectly fine...!" _

I read it over and over again. Urgh, no, too clingly.

_"Hey, sweet thang, it's Wood. You. Me. Prom. Friday night. Be there." _

Whoa, no way.

_"Hey Addison, it's Woody! Wanna go to prom together?" _

No way, too girlish.

I took a deep breath and started writing again.

_"Hey Addison, it's Woody. It's our last year here at Seven Seas High. I'll admit, I like you.. more than a normal friend. We'll all be seperated next summer and we'll all be heading off for different colleges and everything... and I know I'll have to say this sometime, do you want to go to prom with me?" _

I held the paper up high. Perfect.

I folded the paper in half. And half again.

I stuffed it into my bag.


	5. Chapter 5 Two More Days

TWO MORE DAYS

Bailey's Point Of View

'Cukoo-cukoo! Cukoo-cukoo!'

'Urgh!' London yelled. 'Shut your stupid chicken up!'

'It's time for school, Missy,' I said, picking my clothes from my closet. I yanked a blue blouse off a hanger and delved for a pair of blue pants in the mess of my closet.

With London's sparkling dresses everywhere, it's a miracle I can even find anything in there.

Cody's Point Of View

'Miss Tutweiller! Miss Tutweiller!' I called out to Miss T. at the hot tub.

'What?' she asked, setting her cup of Frizzy Berries beside her, apparently annoyed.

It's after school and I'm desperately hoping that what I'm going to say next works.

'Miss T., I was wondering...'

'If it's about schoolwork, you can ask me tomorrow, Cody.'

'No, it's about prom,' I responded.

'Oh, prom!' she exclaimed, climbing out of the hot tub.

She wrapped herself in a towel and took a seat at the juice bar. I did too.

'I was wondering if we could move the prom somewhere else?'

'What? Why?' she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

'Um, well,' I uttered. _I can't tell her about Bailey. She'd think it's a stupid reason. _

'Because?' she prompted.

'Because I invited a band to perform for us! And... the skydeck is not really the perfect place, you see.'

'Why not? This is where all performances are held! Jordin Sparks sang here!'

'Well, this... this band is really special, they... um, well, they prefer to perform in classrooms!' I racked my brains.

'Okay... I'll talk to Moseby.' she said, a little uncertainly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Now all in need is to find a band. That performs in classrooms.

Maya's Point Of View

'Pefect!' London said, twirling around in her fluffy dress.

'Perfect!' I said, twirling around in my purple dress.

I was in London and Bailey's cabin and we were trying on our prom dresses for Friday.

'How's yours, Bailey?' London asked.

Bailey stepped out of the bathroom. 'I don't know, you tell me.'

'Perfect,' I said.

'It's alot better than what you usually wear!' London commented, glancing at Bailey's dress, then returned to her own reflection in the mirror.

'Good,' she said.

Woody's Point Of View

I knocked on her door. Letter in hand. Ready as ever.

The door swung open. 'Woody?' she asked, apparently surprised.

My mind went blank. What was I going to say? I'm not ready. No!

The note slipped from my fingers. I took off.

Reaching my cabin, I realized that was longest distance I've ever ran!

But more importantly, I blew it with Addison.

Why did I run?

Addison's Point Of View

What was that?

I picked up the note and headed into my room to read it.

_"Hey Addison, it's Woody. It's our last year here at Seven Seas High. I'll admit, I like you.. more than a normal friend. We'll all be seperated next summer and we'll all be heading off for different colleges and everything... and I know I'll have to say this sometime, do you want to go to prom with me?" _

Whoa, is Woody asking me to prom?

I yanked my dress I bought from the boutique and tried it on.

Woody hadn't asked me yet when I rented it, but I was hoping he would, but he hadn't and it's a shame because I bought the most beatiful dress without a date so I told them to keep it on hold just in case he does ask me... and he did!


	6. Chapter 6 One More Day!

ONE MORE DAY

Zack's Point Of View

'Zack!' Miss T. called. 'Solve this.' She pointed to the board. In white chalk, she had carefully printed an equation which made no sense whatsoever.

Before I had time to think up a compliment about Miss T.'s dress, the bell rang.

Yes! I threw my hands up in the air. Now that's what you call saved by the bell.

I swung my bag behind me and headed for the door.

Happily, I headed for my juice bar shift.

'Zack! Zack! Zack!'

I spun around. Urgh, Cody. What now?

'What?' I asked, kicking the juice machine back to life.

'I need your help. I need to find a band. And not just any band, a band that plays in classrooms.'

Classrooms?

A band?

Is he even sane?

'Okay, I'll get you a band and you'll cover my shifts. For the rest of the month,' I said.

'Sure, anything. A band. A good band.'

'Yes, yes!' I ran off.

Cody's Point Of View

Great, Miss T. is going to change the venue and I'll have a band playing for me.

Everything is finally falling in place.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'd like to dedicate this story to my Twitter buddies or as we call it, Twitta Sistas. **

**They're Jess and Mollie. They're the reason my Twitter account is so filed with... with JOY! (^o^) **

**Also, we're called Joy. Um, well, that's 'J' from (J)ess, 'O' from M(o)llie and 'y' from K(y)lie (that's me). **

**(By the way, my name's Kylie =D) **

**Um, well, I know we all have our own best friends in the real world, but they're my besties in the virtual one. I'm really really glad I decided to make a Twitter last December or something...**

**I've found real friends on Twitter and they're really amazing, not only Jess and Mollie, but loads of others, like **

**-SFan1217**

**-SLfan_me**

**-colelove19 **

**-TheSprouseRyan**

**-Moh_disneylove **

**and maybe some others...**

**And since I'm doing this shoutout thingy anyway, I wanna thank LOADS of people for trying to help me to trend #7YearsSuiteLife. It didn't trend =(, but I really wanna thank these people so...**

**-XDylanThaSwaggx **

**-annisabella143**

**-ItsJoKeener**

**-SFan1217**

**-Colelove19**

**-DeniseHajaah**

**-ItsZackAttack**

**-DUDETTEintheKAT**

**-ThatsDebbyYo**

**-MonyMusso**

**-geovannasilva**

**-SLODforever**

**-dfmbelle**

**-TeamDebbyRyans**

**-TheLegitTats**

**-johnhotujec**

**-Dheamyra**

**-ManeEscamilla**

**-Nika_Sprouse**

**-Joleenxoxo**

**-xOhMyDylan**

**-catherinearts**

**-Lozzzzz_**

**-nekoyawn**

**-DisneyNickRP**

**-IsadoraGouviea**

**-KawaiiEmz**

**-anabiialves**

**-SwagSprouseRush**

**-TheMileyDrug**

**-pinkybiird**

**-SLfan_me**

**-Roxy_1992**

**-Debby_UK**

**-PopcornOfBeibs**

**-alissonxavier29**

**-VampireOfTVD**

**-SprousesWithMe**

**-TheKressArmy**

**-TSLODloversbr**

**-kissselena143**

**-Yoville56**

**-debbysfansever**

**-MitchelFanx**

**-RusherBrazil**

**-SprouseBrosTeam**

**-MyWishSprouse**

**-DebbyMendler**

**-DylanManiacos**

**-SorriaKristen**

**-iSorriaDrew**

**-D_SprouseLove**

**-sasqiaaps**

**-TheDebbyDream**

**-SignosGomez**

**-SuiteLifeOf_VJ**

**-ashleyrandy2**

**-MrsJuliaEfron**

**-TeamMM4ever**

**-1DerChance**

**-isabellapettit**

**-TheSprouserSpy**

**-TheSprouseRyan**

**-Yunald_Duck**

**-ForeverDylanFan**

**-BigSprouser**

**-MITSUloveAshley**

**-Mel_D_S**

**-MagdalinaRuh**

**-TheDebbySwift13**

**-TheDebbyLand **

**-JanelyES**

**-N_A_M_94**

**-Andrea_pefi**

**-LizGAriG**

**-PeytonEmmaHills**

**-ItsBailsPickett**

**-pspitadewi**

**-_KimAnn_**

**-ivanmolina**

**-_Aria_R**

**-MRCluva**

**-Loonaz**

**-DylanSlover14**

**-DebbyNation1828**

**-3lawii_M**

**-VJMoustache**

**-CharlotteDerm1**

**-thebeibs_love**

**-Dfan_moh**

**-ulisinaga8**

**-SexlenaMyQueen**

**-eleniphant **

**-indiraptrr**

**-JorjaMusso**

**-MS_SuiteLife101**

**-bellarinarawks (Jess)**

**-Kally_0301**

**-M0LLIE_143 (Mollie)**

**-dinotoz**

**OH MY GOSH! I know, that is seriously the longest list of Twitter usernames I've ever seen. Um, I actually typed each and every single username myself. (O.O)**

**I am so terribly sorry if I missed any names out! I really tried to get them all correct! Please forgive me if I got your username wrong! **

**I stayed up all night doing this... oh my gosh!**

**If I didn't want to type this out to thank you guys... I wouldn't even know how many people helped me with this! **

**I think I'm going to faint... oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I really love all of you guys. **

**I really wanna meet my 444 followers! I love you guys so, so much! **

**You are everything. I know, I'm not even like, a big account, but I really hope you like this little story I wrote. **


	8. Chapter 8 Prom Night!

PROM

Zack's Point Of View

The bell rang. School's over.

'Have you got my band?' Cody asked as I headed to the History classroom - the new venue for prom.

Band! Oh no! I had forgotten!

'Sure. They'll bring the roof down,' I replied, in my most natural voice.

I looked at my watch. Four more hours to prom.

Marion's Point Of View

'Welcome to the SS Tipton, girls,' I said.

'Moseby! Moseby!' Zack called, coming in our direction.

'What is it this time, Zack?'

'Do you have any bands that checked in today?' he asked, panting.

'No, Zack, why would I-'

'It's for prom. Cody needs a band to play for prom.'

'At such late notice? No, Zack, I'm afraid I can't provide you with a-' Moseby said in his usual toneless voice.

'We're not a band, but we sing a little,' one of the girls added. 'I'm Mollie.'

'Really?' Zack asked, his eyes lighting up. 'You're going to sing for our prom?'

'Yeah... I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess.'

'Name's Kylie.'

'Great!' Zack exclaimed.

Zack's Point Of View

'So, this is the classroom where prom would be held,' I said, leading them to the classroom. 'Prom would be tonight, by the way.'

'So, we're like your last-minute replacements?' Kylie commented. 'But why isn't it held on the sky deck? Like-'

'...any _normal_ prom would be?' Jess finished.

'Oh, this cruise ship is nothing close to normal,' I said.

'Well, we chose the SS Tipton for our vacation for it's good record of smooth-sailing,' Mollie replied.

I chuckled. 'Smooth-sailing? Sure, like the titanic.'

Kylie's Point Of View

'This was supposed to be a vacation! And now we're performing for a bunch of high school kids!' I said, packing my stuff and stuffing them in the closet.

'Kylie, they're not kids, they're at least seventeen. Ooh, cute boys!' Jess' eyes sparkled at the thought.

'I know! This is-' Mollie exclaimed.

'Wicked awesome!' We all said at once. Even I was starting to get excited about the thought.

We got into our best outfits - random clothes slapped on at the last minute.

Jess had a sparkly periwinkle sleeve-less top and a white skirt that reached the top of her knees. Her hair rested lazily on her shoulders in natural curls.

Mollie had a beautiful Japanese schoolgirl outfit and two plaits.

And I, I had a simple denim dress with dark blue flats.

With absolutely nothing - but our brightest smiles - to bring with us, the trio of us made our way to the classroom. We got lost several times around the gigantic boat, but we finally managed to find our way.

Bailey's Point Of View

I twirled round and round in my prom dress in front of London's talking mirror. Seeing my dress calms me down. The nervous butterflies have been settling in for a few days now. Ever since Miss T. made that announcement. Why can't they just cancel this thing?

'Stop twirling! You're making me dizzy!' it screamed.

'I'm sorry, but how do I look?' I asked, twirling in my dress one last time.

'Like a ham stuffed in a two-sock!' it said in it's sarcastic voice.

'I do not!' I yelled at it.

'Hey, sorry, but you asked for my point of view!'

Just then, London burst into the room, throwing her hands in the air.

'London Tipton has arrive-' she stopped mid-sentence. 'Bailey, you haven't been using my mirror, have you?'

'No, no! No, I haven't, _Miss_ London,' I said, a tone of sarcasm in my voice.

'You had better not be!' she scowled, checking her appearance in the mirror.

'You look beautiful in your prom dress, Miss London,' cooed the mirror.

The door flung open once again and Addison and Maya's heads popped in. It was a matter of time the door popped off its hinges from all that flinging.

'So... how do we look?' Maya and Addison asked, showing off their perfect prom dresses.

'Great! So now can we go? For the prom? Cody, Zack and Woody are waiting on the skydeck!' I exclaimed, rushing them to the door.

The skydeck is empty. We're probably early. But wait. Where are the decoration? DJ? Cody? Uh-oh.

The peaceful butterflies in my stomach turn in a mob of angry... chickens in a slaughter house. Except, my stomach is the slaughter house and the chickens are thrashing around to get out.

My stomach starts to ache and my dread of attending prom from the past few days comes back. 'Maya, London... where are the others?'

Zack's Point Of View

Everything was set. The lights. The decorations - mostly Miss Tutweiller's stuff from the 70s. The songs. And the singers; backstage.

Cody and Woody looked like waiters in their matching tuxedos. Not exactly alike though, Woody's looks like his has been stuffed in his wardrobe a million times; in retrospect, Cody's looks like his has been ironed time and time again. These freaks.

'Hello!' Woody exclaimed. 'Did you see Addison?'

Cody and I looked around the packed classroom. 'Nooooo,' Cody and I both said at once, mimicking Mrs Peppermint. We burst out laughing.

'I wonder where they are. Oh, right! I forgot to tell them about the new venue! I bet everyone's at the skydeck!' Cody rushed out the door, hitting his head hard on the hinge by accident.

Woody turned to me. 'Why are you in your sweater? And jeans?'

'Then tell me, what do DJs wear?'

Bailey's Point Of View

'Bailey!' Cody rushed onto the skydeck with an apologetic look on his face. 'I am so sorry, Bails.' He stopped.

Maya and London were as stunned as I was.

'What? Why?' I asked, as he takes my hands in his.

'I am so sorry. I asked Miss Tutweiller for a change of venue-'

'What?' I asked, astonished.

'Yeah, she said okay, but only because I told her I had singers that only sung in classrooms. But that's not the point, Miss T. changed the venue. So, prom's held at the history class now. Zack told everybody else and had me tell you guys, but I forgot,' Cody was talking so quickly, I thought I was listening to Addison talk about some boring story about her fear of ping pong balls.

'Aww, Cody... that's so sweet of you, to request for a venue change,' I said, planting a kiss on his cheek. A smile creeps upon his face.

The four of us slowly made our way to... PROM!

Even from outside, we could hear the music and the happy chatter of our friends.

When we pushed open the door, I could hear the familiar tune of "Open Eyes" by Debby Ryan.

The even was a small stage set at the front of the class for the 'singers'.

Punch, and delicacies of all sorts lined the wall but little attention were paid to them. Everybody was enjoying themselves on the dance floor.

Addison and Woody were dancing and apparently Woody was telling a joke because Addison was laughing.

Zack had joined Maya on the dance floor.

'Care to dance?' Cody asked, extending a hand, knowing the obvious.

'Of course.'

Jess, Kylie and Mollie had a wide assortment of songs by Debby Ryan, Bella Thorne, One Direction and some other songs.

Right now, they were singing "She will be loved" by Maroon 5.

_"I don't mind spending everyday, out on a corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile... and she will be loved. She will be loved..."_

'This is perfect, Cody. I don't even know what I was worried about,' I said, thinking about how I had overreacted for the past few days.

'As long as I'm here, you won't have anything to worry about, Bails.'

I lean in for a kiss, and without a single word, Cody leans in too. Our lips touch...

Addison's Point Of View

'I'm curious. Why did you give me that note?' I asked. Woody and I were dancing.

A smile spreads across his face. An embarrassed one. Awkward! 'I didn't know what to tell you... but it's true, I really like you. Ever since I saw you...'

'Oh really? What about Ethel? The lunch lady?'

'Zack told you?' he asks, suddenly furious. 'That was only for a while... I never really liked her. Really!'

'Fine, fine. So... um... this is really awkward. You know, we were only friends before today... before this prom...' I said.

'But we won't be after this... will we?'

'No.' I lean in to kiss him. He kisses back. My first kiss!

Maya's Point Of View

'Have you found your answer to my question?' I asked.

'What question?' Zack asked, apparently confused.

'Remember when I asked you how many girls you've dated?'

He almost chokes. 'No, I don't remember that. When was it?'

'On couple's game night? With all those snakes? That has to ring a bell, right?'

'Oh! That night. Right. Um, well...' he stammers.

'Well?' I continue.

'Well, I've forgotten. I've forgotten about all the girls I've dated ever since I dated you, Maya.'

'Very funny. I'm asking for a digit, not a declaration of love.'

'Which reminds me, why haven't I asked you, how many boys have you dated?'

I almost choke. 'I've forgotten about all the boys I've dated ever since I dated you, Zack.'

He rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to say something but I shut him up with a kiss.

Marion's Point Of View

I hurry to the history classroom with a bouquet of flowers for Emma. Here I am! Prom! The prom I never got to attend when I, myself, was in High School.

I twist the knob. There she is. Standing there. Beautiful in her gold dress. Alone. Swaying to the music.

I walk up from behind her. Tap her shoulder. She jumps. Sees me. Gasps. 'Marion!'

'Hello, Emma,' I say, presenting her the bouquet of roses. She places her bouquet on the table and joins me for a slow dance.

That's when I suggest we date. She's ecstatic, doesn't even bother to hide it. Probably hadn't dated for years. But who am I to judge? Neither have I.

'I'm sorry I said prom was childish,' I say. 'My high school prom was childish, that's why I didn't turn up. But this - this isn't at all childish, well, except for the ten-year-old singers you got...'

'What? Only one of them is ten! Wait, no. Eleven! Jess is fourteen! Mollie is already fifteen! And _Cody_ hired them, not me,' she emphasizes.

Something sinks into me. Those aren't professional singers. Those are the three girls who checked in today. Zack asked for them.

The 'band' for Emma were just passengers. Zack probably promised Emma a band or something and when he couldn't find one... this is what he found. Three underaged singing girls.

I was about to tell Emma that, but I decided that would just ruin the whole thing. Wouldn't kill to shut up till prom's over to turn Zack in.

~THE END!~


	9. Author's Note again

**Author's Note**

***mega hugs to you guys***

**That brings us to the end of my fourth story. Well, actually, I'm still working on my third story. It's imcomplete and I don't really know how to continue with it =(**

**What do you think about this story? At least a B?**

**I don't really know how many people actually reads my story... but I have seen a few reviews on "The Suite Life In College" and "The Time Machine That Changed Everything". (!_!) **

**I know, there are accounts with stories with HUNDREDS of reviews, but really, this is so cool that you bother to review! Thank you. **

**You know... I really love writing. Well, only about Cailey or suite life stuff. I just love to read so much! I read the Hunger Games (all three) a few weeks ago, and I remembered my fanfic and realized it's been really long since I've updated. **

**So, ta-da! Here's my update! And I've finally managed to finish my story! (*o*)**

**About the story... how is the last chapter? I realized my love stories had rarely any kisses for Cailey :( so I made sure there was one here. **

**And really, the last chapter was mostly about kisses. LOL!**

**But really, prom is more than that. It's more of enjoying yourselves. The girls sing their hearts out. And Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maya, Woody, Addison, Emma, Moseby... oh, and London have fun on the dance floor. How many proms did London have? I'm just curious. **

**And... on the dance floor... other than dancing... what do couples like Cailey, Zaya, Wooddison and Memma do? Smooch! **

**No seriously. **

**Btw, I mentioned some 'singers' in this story. **

**Well, if you read my previous author's note, I'm writing about me and my Twitter friends, Jess and Mollie. **

**I don't know them in person, but we tweet each other on Twitter and send emails... We love suite life! **

**I'm eleven, Jess is fourteen and Mollie is fifteen. Jess and I live in NY and Mollie's in Japan (awesome!). **

**Follow them at:**

_**bellarinarawks**_

_**M0LLIE_143xxx**_

**Also, please follow our shared accounts:**

_**DebbyRyanRawks**_

_**SmilerRawks**_

**Thanks loves. (We are #TeamFollowBack!)**

**My twitter's TSLODrawks. Please follow! =)**

**We've never met in person, so this is some kind of fantasy that we'll go on the S.S. Tipton. Which has been demolished... =( haha, nawww.**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**Love ya**

**~TSLODrawks (Kylie)**


End file.
